Una notte diversa
by EmyLaw
Summary: Dalla storia: A Kidd piace fare sesso con Trafalgar Law. E' l'unica cosa che sanno fare senza litigare anche se, perfino in quei momenti, la loro voglia di primeggiare prende il sopravvento. Nessuno dei due lo dice ma ognuno di loro cerca di prevalere sempre sull'altro. Ma quella notte c'è qualcosa che non torna


A Kidd piace fare sesso con Trafalgar Law.  
E' l'unica cosa che sanno fare senza litigare anche se, perfino in quei momenti, la loro voglia di primeggiare prende il sopravvento.  
Nessuno dei due lo dice ma ognuno di loro cerca di prevalere sempre sull'altro.

Anche ora, mentre Kidd lo sovrasta con il suo possente corpo, Law non riesce a togliersi dalla faccia un ghigno strafottente.  
Il chirurgo della morte sa che può fare, dell'altro pirata, una marionetta nelle sue mani. Sa che può indurlo a fare ciò che vuole ma non è quello il suo scopo. Non in quel momento almeno.

Kidd non lo sta guardando. E' impegnato a giocare con il suo collo, lo sta mordendo e la sua pelle si scioglie sotto a quelle cure.  
Porta la testa all'indietro Law e lascia che la lingua dell'amante scorra libera.  
E lei va. Raggiunge il suo orecchio e vi si insinua all'interno provocandogli qualche brivido.

Kidd sa bene quali corde toccare per farlo vibrare. Per questo lo lascia fare, perché sa che è l'unico in grado di dargli quel piacere che gli invade le viscere come fuoco ardente.  
E ardono anche le sue labbra che ora stanno cercando affannosamente quelle dell'altro.  
Si uniscono in ciò che si può definire un bacio. Un bacio impetuoso, quasi violento. Non c'è dolcezza, soltanto un incontro di lingue che combattono per il predominio e godono di quel contatto.  
Con un gesto rapido, Law getta a terra quegli orribili occhiali che porta sempre sulla testa.

" Hey" mormora Kidd guardandolo torvo. Law sorride mentre quei capelli di fuoco, ora liberi e ribelli, gli solleticano il volto.

Chiude gli occhi per un istante il chirurgo, mentre Kidd si avventa su un suo capezzolo mordendolo, come a vendicarsi dell'affronto appena subito. Sorride ancora Law, soddisfatto e a Kidd per un momento pare di essere in paradiso.

Trafalgar Law non è uno che dispensa sorrisi, soprattutto a lui. I loro sono per lo più ghigni, contornati da battute sarcastiche e una serie infinita di insulti.  
Non resiste al potere magnetico di quelle labbra leggermente piegate e vi affonda fameliche le sue.  
La considera l'ennesima presa per il culo di quel dannato chirurgo. La sua è una provocazione bella e buona, come a dimostrargli che anche lui è capace di attrarre cose o persone.

E Kidd non può obiettare, perché sa che ha maledettamente ragione Law.

Di nuovo le loro lingue si incontrano in una danza infernale. Law passa la sua sul labbro inferiore dell' altro e a Kidd pare una carezza vellutata.  
Si lascia andare ad un sospiro Kidd e socchiude gli occhi quando Law si sposta con la bocca sul suo petto nudo.  
Sa che cosa fare quell'infame, sa che cosa Kidd vuole perché lo vuole anche lui.  
Quando le labbra di Law si posano sulla sua erezione pulsante, Kidd non si trattiene e geme. Non alza nemmeno la testa Trafalgar, continua imperterrito nella sua estenuante ed inebriante tortura.

Eustass Kidd è cosciente del fatto che tutto ciò che l'altro fa ha un fine. Tutto ciò che fa è soprattutto per soddisfare se stesso.  
Ma al momento la sua mente è offuscata, preda dei sensi e non ha voglia di lamentarsene con lui.  
Trafalgar Law sa usare dannatamente bene la bocca, a volte l'istinto lo porta a volergliela tappare per sempre ma poi si trattiene.  
Non può fare a meno di quella bocca, che ora sta avvolgendo il suo membro facendogli raggiungere il limite della sopportazione.

Non deve andare così, si ribella Kidd con un briciolo di lucidità ancora intatta e gli solleva la testa spingendolo con forza all'indietro.

Trafalgar ghigna.  
" Che c'è non ti piace più?" chiede, vagamente divertito.

Ma Kidd non risponde, gli afferra i polsi e li imprigiona in una morsa portandoglieli sopra alla testa, sul cuscino. Law non fiata, continua a ghignare con fare spavaldo guardandolo con quei suoi occhi grigi come il mare in tempesta.

" Sta zitto!" ordina Kidd.  
Il volto di Law diventa scuro, glaciale. Lui odia quando qualcuno cerca di dargli ordini. E questo Kidd lo sa, lo sa bene e gode nel vederlo così.

Continua a tenergli saldi i polsi con una mano, mentre con l'altra scende fino al ventre. Con le dita diafane gli stuzzica l'ombelico per poi scendere ancora fino a raggiungere la sua meta.  
Law è eccitato, la sua erezione è dura come roccia. La sente al tocco Kidd, la assaggia senza che l'altro possa fare alcun movimento. Lo sente soffiare, emettere un suono strano che giunge come musica alle sue orecchie.

Solleva lo sguardo Kidd e lo posa sull'amante. Ha gli occhi chiusi, la schiena leggermente inarcata. La fioca luce della luna che penetra dalla finestra, gli illumina la pelle che diventa quasi ambrata.  
A Kidd piace vedere Law nudo, è uno spettacolo ancor più esaltante dello stesso One Piece.

Ghigna Kidd a quella visione, poi decide che è arrivato il momento di prendersi ciò che vuole.

Gli afferra i fianchi lasciandogli libere le mani che, come se ancora fossero chiuse in una morsa, rimangono immobili in quella posizione.  
Una mano di Kidd va a posarsi su quel sedere perfetto, lo accarezza e lo stringe con voglia sempre più crescente.  
Mugola Law, quando Kidd vi infila un dito per prepararlo. Non ne ha bisogno Law, è pronto da un pezzo, è pronto da sempre quando si tratta di Kidd.  
Si morde il labbro il chirurgo, per non concedere altra soddisfazione all'altro, ma sta diventando insopportabile quell'attesa.

" Sbrigati" mormora tra i denti.  
Ma Kidd non sembra avere fretta, continua a trastullarsi con le dita nel suo interno facendogli perdere la cognizione.  
Ora sta esagerando, pensa Law. Ma non si oppone perché in fondo tutto quello non gli dispiace affatto.

Il suo volto si piega in una smorfia contrariata quando sente le dita uscire, apre gli occhi e lancia un'occhiataccia a Kidd, che invece sta sorridendo.  
La sua rabbia dura soltanto pochi istanti, Kidd con una spinta decisa affonda in lui.

Ansima Law e anche Kidd lo fa. Sono due corpi uniti adesso, e non solo i loro corpi, anche le loro menti sembrano viaggiare sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda.  
Affonda ancora più in profondità Kidd, spinge senza usare alcun riguardo e senza delicatezza alcuna.

Ormai tutti e due hanno perso il controllo, vogliono soltanto sentirsi.

Law si aggrappa all'amante , gli graffia la schiena con forza lasciandogli segni rossi ovunque. Anche quello lo fa per un motivo, anche se non lo ammetterebbe mai. Lo fa in modo che Kidd non possa dimenticare.

Non vuole che si dimentichi, lo vuole con tutto se stesso ed è una sensazione orribilmente nuova.  
Kidd continua a spingere smanioso stringendogli i fianchi esili. Trafalgar Law è forte, ma non può niente contro la sua prestanza fisica.

A volte il desiderio di Kidd di fargli male diventa quasi un bisogno impellente. Kidd sa che in realtà il suo è solo desiderio di possesso. Vuole che Law sia suo e suo soltanto. Non sopporta quell'odioso orso che gli gira sempre intorno e nemmeno quegli altri due leccapiedi.

Trafalgar Law saprebbe ammaliare chiunque con una semplice occhiata e questo lo rode fin nel profondo.

Preso da un momento di rabbia, Kidd aumenta il ritmo delle spinte, mentre con una mano accarezza il membro dell'altro. Lo sente che è quasi arrivato al limite, lo sente dal suo respiro farsi spezzato, lo sente da quei suoni incontrollabili che ormai escono dalla gola di entrambi.

Sembra impossibile che due corpi, all'apparenza tanto diversi, riescano a trovare quella perfetta combinazione e raggiungere l'orgasmo nello stesso istante.

Kidd poggia la fronte sul petto di Law ma rimane ancora dentro di lui. Non vuole uscirne, è avvolgente, è caldo e non vuole privarsene. Law dal canto suo è stremato, lo guarda con l'espressione ancora piena di estasi. Gli passa una mano tra i rossi capelli, scosta qualche ciuffo ribelle dalla fronte imperlata di sudore, in un gesto che risulta anche troppo tenero.

Si sposta da lui Kidd, sdraiandosi al suo fianco.  
Di solito dopo il sesso Law si alza per andare in bagno e Kidd si riveste e se ne va senza aggiungere altro che qualche battuta.

Quella notte c'è qualcosa che non torna.

Law rimane immobile, si gira su un fianco coprendosi con il lenzuolo.  
Kidd lo fissa perplesso.  
" Che hai?" domanda secco.

Law non risponde, si limita ad accoccolarsi ancora di più tra le lenzuola. Sembra un gattino infreddolito e, maledizione, Kidd non resiste alla tentazione di circondargli la vita con un braccio.  
Non ha voglia di tornare alla sua nave, nella stanza c'è un tepore accogliente dal quale è difficile staccarsi.

In realtà vuole solo restare con Law e questa certezza quando arriva, lo fa come una pugnalata in pieno petto.  
Gli bacia teneramente una spalla nuda, mandando a farsi fottere l'orgoglio e chiudendo gli occhi lasciandosi cullare dal sonno.  
Nel giro di pochi minuti già sta russando come un forsennato.

Law invece è sveglio, gli occhi ben aperti e un sorriso furbo dipinto in volto.

Ha vinto, anche quella volta. Ha vinto perché Kidd è ancora lì con lui, lo stringe e sente i suoi capelli sfiorargli delicatamente una spalla.

A Trafalgar Law piace fare sesso con Kidd.  
Avrebbero continuato a chiamarlo così, soltanto sesso.

Qualcuno dice che l'amore è un concetto estensibile, che va dal cielo all'inferno, riunisce in sé il bene e il male, il sublime e l'infinito.

La parola amore non sarebbe mai uscita dalle loro bocche ma quella consapevolezza se la sarebbero portata dentro per sempre.


End file.
